thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Makucha's Army
Makucha's Army is a group of animals led by Makucha. History The Lion Guard “The Harmattan” After disbanding from his leap, Makucha sets off to follow the Lion Guard to the Tree of Life. “Ghost of the Mountain” When Chulunn is defeated by the Lion Guard, Makucha approaches her, and offers her a place in his army. She accepts, and sets off with him. “Dragon Island” After the Lion Guard defeats him, Ora accepts a place in Makucha's army. "The River of Patience" The members of the army struggle to get along, as each wants to be the leader. They attempt to breach the Tree of Life, only to be swiftly defeated by the Night Pride. After the fight, Kion admits to leading the army to the Tree of Life, which infuriates the leader of the Night Pride, Rani. That night, Chuluun leads an attack on the Tree of Life, but the Night Pride thwarts the army again. The following morning, Ora takes the lead and manages to paralyze Baliyo. Just in time, Kion arrives and helps the Night Pride defeat Makucha and his army. After the army's defeat, Mama Binturong declares herself to be the new leader of the army, "Little Old Ginterbong" Mama Binturong conceives a plan in which she will pretend to be an animal in need in order to get into the Tree of Life and gather information. Makucha questions the plan, since the Lion Guard will recognize her, but she assures them that Bunga is the only one who has met her. Following the plan, Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora pretend to be chasing after Mama Binturong. As they had expected, the Night Pride believes in their act and chases away Makucha and the others. They then welcome Mama Binturong into the Tree of Life. As Bunga is still playing with Binga, the Lion Guard doesn't recognize Mama Binturong. When she meets Janna, Mama Binturong introduces herself as a rare animal called a ginterbong. Rani then escorts her to a forest where Mama Binturong can live in. After gathering enough information, Mama Binturong devises a new plan with Makucha and the others. This time, she pretends to give a false distress call to distract the Night Pride, while Makucha and the rest attack the Tee of Life. They set their plan in motion right before the Lion Guard and the Night Pride change shifts. However, this plan is foiled when Ono sees through Mama Binturong's deception and has Ulluinform the Night Pride, allowing the Lion Guard to fully deal with Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora. At the same time, Mama Binturong is chased away by Bunga and Binga's sting after Ullu reveals Mama Binturong's scheme to the Night Pride. "Long Live the Queen" Makucha's army attacks a tigress named Varya and her three cubs who have just reached the pass to the Tree of Life. Makucha and Ora corner Varya, while Chuluun chases the cubs. The Lion Guard and the Night Pride arrive in time to save Varya and her cubs, forcing Makucha and the others to retreat. "The Lake of Reflection" "Triumph of the Roar" Named Members Makucha Makucha is the leader of the army. Chulunn Chulunn is a member of the army. Ora Ora is a member of the army. Mama Binturong Mama Binturong is a member of the army. Appearances in Fanfiction Here are all the fanfictions that this group makes an appearance in that are on this wiki. If your fanfiction includes Makucha's Army, add it to this list. * The Lion Guard: Endgame in the Pride Lands * Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy * Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey Gallery Category:Canon Category:Canon Groups Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Antagonists